Nightrock
'''Nightrock' (z ang. nocna muzyka rockowa) — pegaz; ponyfikacja Ary. Jej rodzicami są Classic Harph i Computer Master, którzy mieszkają wraz z nią i jej bratem Cook Organ'em w Canterlocie. Klacz, której przeznaczeniem i najwiekszym marzeniem jest gra na gitarze basowej oraz śpiewanie w zespole rockowym. Chciałaby zamieszkać w HooftroitDetroit + hoof (ang. kopyto) lub na Manehattanie. Powstanie Spinning Wszystko zaczęło się w szkole, pewnego wrześniowego dnia, w czasie jednej z wielu lekcji. Autorka nudziła się na niej, więc wyciągnęła z plecaka kartkę papieru i postanowiła coś narysować. Naszkicowała kontury siedmiu kucyków, nie miała jednak pojęcia, jak owe kucyki powinny, no, wyglądać. Na szczęście, gdy tylko jedna z koleżanek zauważyła ten niezbyt udany szkic, z uśmiechem zaproponowała, żeby Ara dopracowała go i narysowała wszystkie dziewczyny ze swojej klasy. Kilka innych osób poparło ten pomysł, a autorce również przypadł on do gustu, więc zabrała się za rysunek. Właśnie na tym obrazku powstał pierwszy kucyk mający przedstawiać Arę - seledynowy pegaz imieniem Spinning, ze złotą grzywą i tornadem w serduszku na znaczku. Ara nie myślała o niej jednak jak o swojej ponysonie, bowiem jeszcze na dobre nie zainteresowała się serialem My Little Pony i nawet nie znała tego pojęcia, a w dodatku kucyk nie szczególnie przypadł jej do gustu. Spinning wylądowała więc w teczce z rysunkami, do której autorka najrzadziej zaglądała i po bardzo krótkim czasie odeszła w zapomnienie. Freewood Lighting Nadszedł listopad, czas wspominania, pamięci i tym podobnych. Ara poważniej zainteresowała się serialem o kucykach, więc pewnego dnia, przeglądając strony internetowe o nim trafiła na Fanowską MLP Wiki. Jeszcze jako anonim bez własnego konta przeczytała parę artykułówmiedzy innymi o Reportshie i Agnessie i postanowiła zrobić swoją ponysonę. Na początku nieszczególnie jej to wychodziło, jednak wreszcie, po wielu milionach nieudanych prób, narysowała kucyka, który trochę ją przypominał. Ów kucyk dostał imię Freewood Lighting i był szarozielonym pegazem o szarobrązowej grzywie i szarych oczach, bez znaczka. Ara rysowała go i utożsamiała się z nim przez bardzo krótki czas, bowiem szybko zorientowała się, że Freewood ma bardzo zwyczajny design i mało oryginalne kolorybo Warfire ma oryginalniejsze, of course ;-; , więc porzuciła wszystkie związane z nią plany i nadzieje, a potem zrezygnowała z tworzenia ponysony. Lucky Storm Pewnego dnia Ara obudziła się czując niesamowitą wenę twórczą. Przez cały dzień myślała, jakby ją wykorzystać, aż w końcu przypomniała sobie o swojej nie udanej ponysonie i postanowiła poprawić Freewood. Z początku nie miała żadnego pomysłu, ale potem wena zadziałała i Ara stworzyła Lucky Storm - błękitnego pegaza o ciemnogranatowej grzywie i niezwykle oryginalnym pędzlu na znaczka. Tym razem autorka była przekonana, że nie będzie już zmieniać swojej ponysony. Lucky zdawała się być idealna, w każdym calu dopasowana do Ary i w ogóle naj naj naj, więc nie upłynęło wiele czasu, zanim autorka postanowiła napisać o niej na Brony Wiki. Jedyną przeszkodą był jak zwykle brak pomysłów użytkowniczki. Początkowo autorka próbowała napisać coś na siłę, jednak brzmiało to dość sztucznie. W końcu porzuciła pisanie i wzięła się za inne ważne dla siebie sprawyczyli rysowanie postaci z ulubionej książki jako kucyki xD, które mocno przyczyniły się do powstania jej następnej generacji... Warfire Ara była przekonana, że ma już ponysonę, aczkolwiek nie chciało jej się o niej pisać na wiki. Pomyślała więc, że nie będzie tego robić na siłę i wróci do rysowania postaci z książek. Pewnego dnia postanowiła sponyfikować bohaterów Baśnioboru, czyli swojej absolutnie ukochanej książki. Większość wyszła jej całkiem nieźleo, ja skromna ;-;, tylko jeden facet wyglądał... no cóż, jak dziewczyna. Ara dość szybko to poprawiła, ale przypadkiem zauważyła, że pierwotna ponyfikacja tej postaci idealnie ją oddaje. Postanowiła przerobić tego karmelowego pegaza o czarnej grzywie na swoją ponysonę. Początkowo nieszczególnie jej to wyszło, bowiem autorka bardzo dużo zmieniała, jednak w końcu postanowiła jedynie usunąć znaczek dawnemu kucykowinie, nie przerabiałam go na klacz, a to dlatego, bo kiedyś rysowałam wszystkie kucyki na kontury klaczy ;-; , zmienić kolor jego oczu z czarnego na brązowe, usunąć jasno zieloną bluzę, którą kucyk nosił wcześniej i nadać mu imię, z czym Rena nigdy nie miała problemów. Kiedy imię i wygląd kucyka były już dopracowane, Ara zaczęła utożsamiać się z kucykiem, jednocześnie odrzucając koncepcję Lucky Storm. Zanim Ara skończyła pisać artykuł o Warfire, upłynął cały rok, a dziewczyna zdążyła polubić i znienawidzić wiele rzeczy. Kiedy pewnego czerwcowego dnia przyglądała się skończonej stronie o karmelowej klaczy, wyszła z założenia, że jej historia, wygląd, upodobania i cele nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie pokrywają się z historią, wyglądem, upodobaniami i celami Warfire. Rena stanęła przed dość trudnym wyborem - albo mieć ponysonę, która nawet jej nie przypomina, albo zrobić z War OC i stworzyć nowego kucyka. W końcu wybrała to drugie rozwiązanie. Fire stała się OC, a Ara zaczęła tworzyć nową ponyfikację. Warfire jednak pozostała na wikii, a jej autorka wciąż czuje do niej jakieś niewielkie przywiązanie. Wildrock Kiedy Ara zmieniła status Warfire z ponysony na OC, poczuła się zobowiązana do stworzenia nowej ponyfikacji. Tym razem postanowiła wymyślić kucyka, który będzie robił w życiu to, co ona chciała - kucyka, który będzie grał muzykę rockową. Nastolatka nie musiała długo namyślać się nad wyglądem klaczy. Prędko narysowała pegaza o szarych oczach i niezbyt długiej czarnej grzywie z szarymi końcówkami Początkowo nie mogła się zdecydować na kolor sierści, ale w końcu wybrała jasny błękit. Klacz dostała imię Wildrock. Jej przeznaczeniem miała być gra na gitarze elektrycznej, ale Ara pomyliła się i narysowała o dwie struny za mało, skutkiem czego Wild została basistką. Kucyk nosił czarny łańcuszek na szyi i kilka kolczyków w uszach. Zawsze miała na oczach czarne cienie. Jej znaczek przedstawiał cień gitary. Rena była bardzo dumna z nowopowstałej ponysony, natychmiast ją pokochała i zaczęła się z nią utożsamiać. Niestety, nie minęło wiele czasu, a Wild znudziła się autorce. Rena przestała traktować klacz jako odzwierciedlenie siebie i postanowiła stworzyć sobie nową ponyfikację, a o Wild zapomnieć. Nightrock Ara postanowiła więc stworzyć nową ponysonę. Tym razem wiedziała, co kucyk ma robić w życiu oraz jaki ma mieć znaczek. Doszła też do wniosku, iż jej klacz powinna być taka... Trochę wariacka i trochę dziwna, gdyż sama autorka taka jest i tak jest postrzegana. Ara narysowała kontur na headshot kucyka i prędko naszkicowała jego grzywkę. Ale co dalej? Ara patrzyła na zaczęty rysunek i zastanawiała się jak narysować dalszą część włosów. W krótce zdecydowała się na pół wygolone, pół długie, czerwone włosy i krótki, postrzępiony ogon.. Obrazek wydał się jej jednak niepełny, dlatego Rena dodała kucykowi kilka kolczyków. Skończywszy, przyjrzała się swemu dziełu i doszła do wniosku, że klaczy brakuje jakiegoś nawiązania do jej ulubionego zespołu, toteż dorysowała ponysonie intensywnie czarne koła dookoła oczu, oraz wymyśliła imię, inspirując się jedną z piosenek idoli. Nightrock przejęła też od ulubionego basisty Ary nawyk do wystawiania języka na całą szerokość. No i oczywiście umiejętność gry na basie. Tym razem Rena obiecała sobie, że więcej nie będzie zmieniać swojej ponysony, bowiem Night natychmiast podbiła jej serce. Nightrock v.2 Po pewnym czasie, gdy Ara rozmawiała o czymś z młodszą siostrą, jej rozmówczyni stwierdziła, że Nightrock jest zbyt podobna do jej idola. Rena przyznała jej rację i postanowiła znów poprawić swoją ponysonę - tym razem tylko z wyglądu. Stworzyła więc nową Nightrock, opartą o swój prawdziwy wygląd w o wiele większym stopniu niż wszystkie wcześniejsze ponysony. Zastanawiała się również nad zmienieniem największego talentu klaczy z gry na basie na śpiewanie, ale doszła do wniosku, że to zabierze klaczy coś istotnego, więc zrezygnowała. Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Grzywa i ogon Night są farbowane na rudo - ich naturalny kolor to dość ciemny blond. Na czoło klaczy opada długa, ułożona na bok grzywka, która jest nieznacznie postrzępiona. Włosy z tyłu glowy klaczy są długie i troszkę nierówno przycięte, podobnie zresztą jak jej ogon. Przy tworzeniu swojej fryzury Rock bardzo poważnie inspirowała się jednym ze swoich idoli - tym, co ma urodziny tego samego dnia, co ona. Klacz nie lubi eksperymentować z fryzurami, dlatego zmienia uczesanie jedynie wtedy, kiedy ma przebrać się za jakąś postać lub jakiegoś rockmana. Co ciekawe, Night przycina ogon i grzywkę samodzielnie, domowymi nożyczkami (czasem nawet do papieru). Kiedyś farbowała grzywę na czarno, biało oraz srebrno, jednak na tą chwilę postanowiła zostać przy rudym. Rock jest dumna ze swoich włosów, dlatego stara się o nie dbać - na swój własny, oryginalny sposób. Sierść i kształt ciała Sierść Nightrock jest bardzo krótka. Jej kolor przypomina barwę stali czy żelaza, błyszczącego na słońcu, bowiem jest jasnoszary. W ciemności sierść klaczy wydaje się poprostu ciemniejsza, niż w świetle. Na brzuchu kucyka widnieją cztery blizny, których pochodzenia nie wyjaśniono. Na pewno nie są wrodzone - pojawiły się mniej-więcej wtedy, kiedy Nighty miała dziesiąte urodziny. Rock jest bardzo wysoką i dobrze umięśnioną, a mimo to całkiem smukłą klaczą. Większość jej koleżanek twierdzi, iż Night posiada sylwetkę ogiera, ale same ogiery mają na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie. Nie posiada żadnej wrodzonej ani nabytej wady postawy, z czego bardzo się cieszy, ma natomiast skłonności do częstego skręcania kopyt w kostkach. Oczy i rzęsy Oczy Night są dość duże i owalne. Jej źrenice są czarne, zazwyczaj można na nich zobaczyć dwa błyszczące punkty świetlne. W chwilach, gdy klacz o coś prosi (a zdarza się to potwornie rzadko), pojawiają się w nich jeszcze dwa dodatkowe błyski. Jej rogówki są intensywnie białe. Tęczówki Rock mają barwę lodowato błękitną. Jej rzęsy są dość długie i intensywnie czarne. Dodatkowo oczy kucyka są ozdobione czarnymi cieniami. Część znajomych klaczy uważa oczy Night za przerażające, a nawet upiorne, dlatego basistka jest z nich bardzo dumna. Język i kły Nightrok cechuje się wyjątkowo wygimnastykowanym (jeśli można tak powiedzieć) językiem. Potrafi dotknąć omawianą częścią ciała czubka własnego nosa oraz końca swojego podbródka i niezwykle ochoczo tym się chwali przed innymi kucykami. Nie boi się wywalać języka na całą szerokość nawet w miejscach publicznych. Kły basistki mają dość nietypową historię. Klacz urodziła się bowiem ze zwyczajnymi kłami, a także z resztą uzębienia, jednak w wieku siedmiu lat bardzo niefortunnie przewróciła się podczas jazdy rowerem, skutkiem czego wybiła sobie wszystkie kły oraz kilka innych zębów. Zrozpaczeni rodzice zabrali ją do dentysty, ale ten nie umiał nic z tym zrobić. Przez kilka miesięcy Rock była szczerbata, aż do dnia, kiedy przyjechała do niej w odwiedziny znajoma jej matki - zielarkanie Zecora, jakaś inna zielarka. Dała ona Night specjalną, różową miksturętą samą, którą znamy z odcinka "Znaczkowa Ospa", dzieki której zęby odrosły. Ale, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, kły klaczy, z nieznanych nikomu powodów miały teraz kształt podobny do kłów kucykowampirów czy smoków. Do dziś żaden kucyk nie wie, dlaczego - może to skutek uboczny mikstury, albo reakcja alergiczna...? Skrzydła Skrzydła Night są trochę większe, niż u przeciętnej klaczy, ale to tylko ze względu na fakt, iż ona sama ma wzrost przeciętnego ogiera. Są bardzo wytrzymałe na ból, niezwykle zadbane, silne i w dobrej kondycji. Rock dba, by nie wypadały z nich żadne pióra. Potrafi bardzo szybko je złożyć i równie szybko rozłożyć. Klacz używa ich stosunkowo często, zwykle by ułatwić i skrócić sobie podróż. Znaczek Na znaczku Nightrock widnieje czarny cień gitary basowej. Jak można się domyślić, informuje on, że klacz potrafi i lubi grać na owym instrumencie. Rocky absolutnie uwielbia swój znaczek i nigdy by go nie zamieniła na żaden inny. Kiedy klacz gra na swoim basie, wokół cienia gitary na jej znaczku pojawia się czerwona poświata. Jest ona szczególnie jasna i intensywna, kiedy Rock gra własne piosenki. Klacz wyjątkowo nie lubi, kędy ktoś mówi, że jej znaczek przedstawia "czarną gitarę" albo "nieregularną plamę" - ale jak można się domyślić niektóre tak twierdzą. Dodatki Rocky zawsze ma na sobie kilka dodatków: trzy czarne, malutkie kolczyki w lewym uchu, czarne cienie na oczach, czarną "obrożę" ze srebrnymi kolcami, oraz czarną bransoletkę ze srebrnymi kolcami - aczkolwiek nie nosi jej na ręce, tylko na ogonie. Większość z owych rzeczy to tylko ozdoby, ale kilka ma symboliczne znaczenie. Kolczyki, a właściwie środkowy z nich klacz nosi już od dzieciństwa - wtedy nosiła też drugi, w prawym uchu. W okresie dorastania zaczęła nosić dwa pozostałe w lewym, w prawym natomiast przestała. Cienie na oczach Night robi sobie odkąd zafascynowała się muzyką rockową - mają one symbolizować jej niezależność i odmienność, a także sprawiać wrażenie, iż klacz jest tajemnicza i mroczna. Obroża oraz bransoletka pojawiły się w tym samym czasie, co cienie i są jedynie ozdobami. Początkowo kucyk nosił bransoletkę zgodnie z przeznaczeniem, ale dodatek przeszkadzał jej w rysowaniu i pisaniu, dlatego Rock zaczęła zakładać ozdobę na ogon. W Equestria Girls Imię Imię Nightrock jest nawiązaniem do kilku piosenek ulubionego zespołu autorki. Jest połączeniem angielskich słów night (noc) i rock (muzyka rockowasłowo to można tłumaczyć także jako skała, ale to znaczenie nie jest powiązane z artykułem) i, jak można się domyślić, nawiązuje do ulubionych rzeczy kucyka. Symbolizuje przeznaczenie klaczy do grania w zespole rockowym, a także jej miłość do nocy i przeróżnych nocnych imprez. Rodzice nadali jej to imię po pewnej historii z jej wczesnego dzieciństwa: Otóż pewnego późnego wieczoru mała klacz nie dawała im spać przez ciągłe śpiewanie rockowego kawałka, który słyszała w ciagu dnia. Rodzice usilnie próbowali ją uciszyć, ale klacz z poczatku nie słuchała ich a potem powiedziała "Mamo, tato, na rocka nigdy nie jest za późno!", choć oczywiście była wtedy tak mała, że nie rozumiała do końca, co to znaczy. Historia Narodziny i pierwsze lata życia Nightrock urodziła się w szczęśliwej, aczkolwiek jeszcze niedoświadczonej rodzinie pewnego pięknego, zimowego dniaDokładnie w 40ste urodziny jednego z późniejszych idoli klaczy xD. Tak, mam urodziny tego samego dnia co pewien rockman. Rodzice byli nią zachwyceni. Klacz nie była chorowita, dlatego już po paru dniach jej mama oraz ona zostały wypuszczone ze szpitala. Rodzinka mieszkała wtedy z babcią i dziadkiem w niewielkim, troszkę staromodnym bloku w Canterlocie. Night była bardzo głośnym dzieckiem i zawsze, gdy się budziła, krzyczała na całe gardło, dlatego rodzice puszczali jej muzykę: Zazwyczaj poważną, ale, co ciekawe, także rockowąWygląda to jak fakt wymyślony na potrzeby historii klaczy, ale jest to prawdziwe. Na marginesie podobno niektóre rockowe utwory są dla małych dzieci o tyle dobre, że rytmy w nich zawarte są podobne do rytmu bicia serca matki, który dziecko przed urodzeniem słyszy non stop, dlatego czuje się bezpieczne. Kiedy klacz nie spała, jej tato często grywał dla niej na gitarze, a mała klacz czasem pomagała mu naciskając przypadkowe klawisze stojącego w domu syntezatorataki inny keyboard, dla niezorientowanych.. Czasem rodzice zabierali Nighty na pobliski plac zabaw, gdzie bawiła się w piaskownicy z innymi kucykami (miedzy innymi z dziećmi swojej przyszłej nauczycielki angielskiego, co ciekawe). Kiedy klacz miała dwa latka, jej ciocia, Magic Symphony miała ślub z wujkiem Danse Creative. Jako że owa ciocia była siostrą mamy Rocky, źrebak wraz z rodzicami został zaproszony na uroczystość. Klacz obecnie nie pamięta z tego zbyt wiele, tylko kilka faktów: Przy sali biesiadnej było jeziorko, wszystko działo się w pobliżu gór, był duży tort, Nighty z kimś tańczyła i była zazdrosna, że ciocia poświęca uwagę wujkowi, a nie jej. Parę miesięcy po ślubie cioci rodzinka Rock przeprowadziła się do nowego mieszkanka, tym razem już bez dziadków, w innej dzielnicy Canterlotu. Klacz bardzo szybko zapoznała się z nowym miejscem, chociaż nie potrafiła do końca zrozumieć, że to jej nowy dom. Kiedy jednak już dostatecznie dobrze poznała się z nowym mieszkaniem i czuła się tam bezpiecznie, rodzice uznali, że nie potrzebuje już az tyle ich uwagi i zaczęli troszkę intensywniej pracować, skutkiem czego mała klacz często zostawała z babcią. Z tego okresu Rocky też nie pamięta wiele, ale, dzięki nagranemu przez babcię filmikowi, częściowo pamięta incydent z puszką - klacz miała ochotę na kukurydzę z konserwy, znalazła otwieracz do puszek i próbowała otworzyć. Przedszkole Rodzice małej Nighty dostawali kolejne awansy w pracy, skutkiem czego mieli coraz mniej czasu dla klaczy. Uznali, że nie mogą non stop zostawiać jej pod opieką babci, dlatego posłali czteroletnią Nighty do przedszkola. Błękitnooka trafiła do grupy średniaków. Wszystkie źrebaki z tej grupy chodziły już drugi rok do przedszkola. Rocky odnosiła wrażenie, że jej rówieśnicy podśmiewają się z jej niezorientowania, wynikającego z późniejszego dołączenia do grupy, dlatego trzymała się z boku i nie wtrącała w cudze przyjaźnie. Dopiero po pewnym czasie przełamała się i zagadała do koleżanki, która wydawała jej się podobna z charakteru - Lilly Dolly. Z poczatku się dogadywały, ale później Lilly zaczęła strzelać fochy, co irytowało Rock. W pewnym momencie Dolly odeszła z przedszkola (nikt nie wie czemu), a szary pegaz nawet po niej nie płakał. Przez kolejne dwa lata spędzone w przedszkolu przyszła basistka bawiła się z różnymi koleżankami i (zazwyczaj) sama. Szkoła podstawowa W wieku siedmiu lat Nightrock została wysłana do szkoły. Było to dla niej zupełnie nowe miejsce i zupełnie nowe kucyki, jednak początkowo Night nie próbowała się z nimi zaprzyjaźniać. Dopiero w połowie pierwszej klasy zakumulowała się z Loud Natty, którą trochę znała z przedszkola. Aż do końca trzeciej klasy Rock lubiła szkołę - była tu masa nowych kucyków, lekcji wcale nie było dużo, ani nie były trudne, a na przerwach można się było wspaniale bawić. W czwartej klasie jednak szkoła zaczęła nudzić się Rocky. Kucyki były już za duże aby się bawić, więc nauczyciele oficjalnie zabronili przynosić zabawki do szkoły. W dodatku lekcje zaczęły robić się trudne, a Loud Natty znalazła sobie nowych znajomych. Na szczęście jednak Night zwróciła uwagę na inną koleżankę, Beige Critique, zwaną przez przyjaciół "Criti", która postanowiła narysować panoramę wymyślonego przez siebie świata smoków. Panorama początkowo składała się z dwóch, sklejonych ze sobą kartek, jednak gdy Rocky dołączyła się do tworzenia, zaczęła gwałtownie rosnąć. W połowie czwartej klasy panorama zajmowała już ponad 30 metrów papieru. Nauczyciele i uczniowie podziwiali ją, widząc, że jest niezwykle starannie narysowana i w dodatku taka długa. Nightrock i Criti rysowały ją aż do końca piątej klasy, ale po tym okresie czasu poprostu miały dość. Wciąż całkiem nieźle się dogadywały, jednak nie rozmawiały już tyle, co wcześniej. W szóstej klasie Nightrock na dobre zaprzyjaźniła się z koleżankami z klasy, jednak na koniec roku okazało się, że prawie wszystkie odchodzą do innych gimnazjów. Pożegnanie było bardzo smutne, jednak Nighty szybko zapomniala i o nim, i o dawnych koleżankach. Gimnazjum Pierwsza klasa Wybierając się do gimnazjum Night nie była jeszcze świadoma tego, co chce robić w przyszłości. Poszła do tego samego gimnazjum, do którego wybrała się większość jej szkoleżanek - mieściło się ono w tym samym budynku, co podstawówka Rock. Klacz bardzo szybko odnalazła się w nowej klasie, choć prawdę mówiąc zawsze zostawała trochę z boku. Ogół nauki w pierwszej klasie był dla niej przyjemny, mimo iż w rok starszych klasach było kilka niezbyt miłych kucyków. Nightrock szczególnie nie znosiła Give Love i Short Blonde, które były uważane za jedne z najładniejszych dziewczyn w szkole, dlatego poniżały tych, którzy ich zdaniem byli od nich brzydsi - nie było to na szczęście nic poważnego, czasem nie miłe słowo i tyle. W rok starszej klasie były również kuce, które szary pegaz podziwiał - na przykład Dark Cylindair, rysujaca genialne grafitti i wzory tatuaży oraz imponującą Rock swoim metalowym stylem. Błękitnooka nie miała jednak odwagi, by do niej zagadać. Dark najprawdopodobniej to zauważyła, bo zaczęła zaczepiać Rocky. Była jednak dość specyficzną osobą, dlatego szary pegaz źle odczytał jej intencje i uznał, że Cylindair, podobnie jak Love i Blonde, chce ją poniżyć. Na Dark najprawdopodobniej podziałało to jak płachta na byka, bo rzeczywiście zaczęła poniżać Rock. Mimo wszystko Nighty brnęła przed siebie w nauce i nie tylko i, choć na zakończenie pierwszej klasy nie otrzymała czerwonego paska, do dziś uważa tą klasę za swój najlepszy rok w gimnazjum. Incydent z Fashioncoltem W drugiej klasie gimnazjum, we wrześniu Rock postanowiła zrobić sobie fryzurę na ukochanego bohatera, nijakiego Joking Adventure z serii Ponyhavenw oryginalnej historii był to Warren z Baśnioboru (dokładniej, to taką, w jakiej jej się Joking wyobrażał, bo Ponyhaven to seria książek). Wzięła nożyczki, poszła do łazienki i ścięła dotychczas długie włosy na dość krótko. Ale nie była zadowolona z efektu. Załamała się. Wróciła do pokoju i wyciągnęła telefon. Zaczęłam przeglądać internetowe galerie obrazów, szukając pocieszenia. Trafiła na obrazek z Fashioncoltem - bohaterem nijakiej Sickartimię bohatera i jego autorki jest zmienione na potrzeby tej historii. Od razu pokochała styl Sick i postanowiła wykorzystać niektóre cechy Fashiona w pewnej historii. Ale podczas tworzenia owej opowieści poczuła do niego sympatię. W kilka minut zakochała się w nim, a szczególnie w jego włosach - chociaż znała go tylko z kilku obrazków. Była zakochana. W grudniu na Sylwestra przebrała się za Fashiona. Mniej więcej w styczniu, znów przeglądając galerie, odkryła parę przerażających faktów o wybranku serca: po pierwsze, miał niezbyt normalne miłościbył gejem. Tak, jestem nietolerancyjna, gardzę gejami i gardzić nimi będę zawsze. Po drugie, na jednym obrazku potwornie szydził z jednej z wyznawanych przez klacz wartości. Ok, jakby to była jedna sprawa, a ona mniej by go lubiła, jakoś by to zniosła, ale skoro tak... Do tego następnej nocy przyśnił jej się wyjątkowo świński sen w którym została wykorzystana przez ogiera w ten sposób. Znów się załamała. Nie potrafiła go porzucić, chociaż wiedziała, że miłość do niego źle na nią działa. Częściej kłóciła się z rodziną, zaniedbywała szkolne obowiązki. Czuła się jak w pułapce, zablokowana, uwięziona. On nie istniał fizycznie, ale czynił tak ogromne szkody psychiczne... Co więcej, w jej głowie coraz częściej pojawiały się zboczone myśli, których wcale nie tam chciała. Pokłóciła się ze wszystkimi szkolnymi znajomymi. Nikt jej nie zauważał, a ona cierpiała. Straciła sens życia. Ten kucyk - nieistniejący bohater jakiejś artystki - odbierał jej siły życiowe, żerował na niej, a ona nie wiedziała jakim cudem to w ogóle się dzieje... Zafascynowanie rockiem i przemiana Aż w końcu nadszedł 19 stycznia. Zdołowana Nightrock szukała muzyki, która pomogłaby jej oderwać się od rzeczywistości i po raz pierwszy obejrzała teledysk swojego przyszłego ukochanego zespołu rockowego - zupełnie przez przypadek. Muzycy zrobili na niej ogromne wrażenie, klacz z zafascynowaniem przyglądała się, jak grają - tacy wolni, szczęśliwi... A ich muzyka była tak głośna... Gdyby Night potrafiła tak grać i śpiewać, mogłaby uwolnić się od tego bólu, wykrzyczeć tym, którzy ją ignorowali prosto w twarz, że cierpi. Po raz pierwszy przyjęła do wiadomości, że Fashion to był zły wybór. W ciągu paru dni pozbyła się miłości do niego, czego skutkiem była nienawiść do ogiera, jego autorki i związków miłosnych. Przeżyła wewnętrzną przemianę. Przestała być grzecznym kucykiem tła - zaczęła pokazywać, że istnieje i że została skrzywdzona. Przez bolesny incydent z głupią miłością zyskała łatkę "tej, co wchodzi w dziwne związki" i chciała pozbyć się jej. Kolejne przypadki pomagały jej odkryć muzykę rockową i stworzyć własny system wartości oparty na pierwotnych wartościach klaczy i jej autorskiej filozofii "No love". Zdobycie znaczka Odkąd klacz zaczęła interesować się metalem i rockiem, w jej głowie zaczął kiełkować pomysł, by założyć zespół rockowy - z początku opierało się to tylko na pisaniu przez klacz tandetnych piosenek i wymyślaniu projektów strojów na scenę (zwanych przez nią stylizacjami), ale po czasie Rocky zaczęła myśleć o tym znacznie dojrzalej. Znalazła starą gitarę klasyczną swojego taty i zaczęła na własną rękę uczyć się na niej grać. I właśnie przez to otrzymała znaczek - pewnego ślicznego dnia klacz próbowała ułożyć akompaniament do jednej ze swoich nowych, dojrzalszych piosenek na gitarze i bezwiednie zaczęła grać na klasycznej w dokładnie taki sposób, w jaki robi się to na basie. No i - bum! - stało się. Nightrock zdobyła znaczek. Niestety, teraz pojawiły się nowe problemy, z którymi Night borykała się przez resztę drugiej klasy gimnazjum i wakacje - co właściwie ten znaczek przedstawiał? Dlaczego dostała go za granie na gitarze w niestandardowy sposób? Zaczęła szperać w internecie i baczniej przyglądać się teledyskom, które oglądała. Zwróciła uwagę na swojego przyszłego idola - jego gitara elektryczna miała cztery struny zamiast standardowych sześciu. Rocky zaczęła szukać informacji, dlaczego, i dowiedziała się o istnieniu i funkcjach gitary basowej. Bardzo szybko pokochała jej brzmienie i zapragnęła nauczyć się niej grać. Pojawiło się też przypuszczenie, że jej znaczek przedstawia właśnie bas - bądź co bądź Night otrzymała go za granie na gitarze klasycznej w sposób, w jaki gra się na basowej. Klacz wkroczyła więc w ostatni rok nauki w gimnazjum ze znaczkiem oraz ze świadomością własnego przeznaczenia. Końcówka gimnazjum Nighty jeszcze przez długi czas miała nie dostać swojego basu. Co prawda na Święta Serdeczności dostała gitarę, jednak była to gitara elektryczna. Przez kolejne pół roku klacz uczyła się grać na niej i na klasycznej i odkrywała wciąż nowe niesamowite zespoły rockowe i metalowe (w tym swój drugi ulubiony), jednocześnie musząc ukończyć gimnazjum - pisała poważny, trzydniowy egzamin, potem zaczęła rozglądać się za liceum... Aż wreszcie, pewnego czerwcowego dnia, kiedy klacz najmniej się tego spodziewała, jej tato przyniósł do domu gitarę basową i stwierdził, że to dla Rocky. Przyszła basistka wprost szalała z radości. Natychmiast zaczęła naukę gry na instrumencie, a co ciekawe, mimo iż nigdy dotąd nie dotknęła nawet basu, w dwa dni nauczyła się grać na nim trzy riffy do poważnych, rockowych piosenekmaybe crazy but truth. Parę dni po otrzymaniu wymarzonego instrumentu, Nightrock przystąpiła do egzaminu wstępnego w Canterlockim Liceum Plastycznym. Składał się on z dwóch części: praktycznej (naszkicowanie siedzącego i stojącego kucyka, namalowanie martwej natury i stworzenie rzeźby z papieru) oraz teoretycznej (rozmowa o sztuce). Nie stresowała się nim prawie wcale, a nawet troszkę podeszła do niego "na luzie" - być może to właśnie dlatego nie zdała, została jedynie wpisana na listę rezerwową, na 12 miejsce. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewała się tego - wszyscy znajomi zapewniali ją, że się dostanie - dlatego przeżyła niewielkie załamanie nerwowe, z którego na szczęście dość szybko wyszła. Dziwnym trafem jednak od czasu owego feralnego egzaminu obrazki Nighty przestały się udawać - klacz dręczyła świadomość, że skoro nie chcą jej w liceum plastycznym, to pewnie wcale nie ma talentu ani umiejętności potrzebnych przy rysowaniu. Na szczęście jednak, gdy po paru dniach znudzony pegaz postanowił narysować swojego drugiego idola, obrazek poprostu się udał - i to o wiele lepiej, niż szkice z egzaminu wstępnego. Dzięki temu, gdy po paru dniach zaczęły się wakacje, klacz była już wyluzowana, i, mimo iż wciąż nie mogła przeboleć, że odrzucili ją w liceum plastycznym, na powrót wierzyła w swoje siły i talent. Mimo miejsca na liście rezerwowej nie udało jej się jednak dostać do liceum plastycznego, a w elektronicznej rekrutacji pisano, że ma za mało punktów rekrutacyjnych do innych szkół, do których zapisali ją rodzice. Była połowa wakacji, a ona wciąż nigdzie się nie dostała. Niezadowolony z córki tata pokazał jej listę szkół i klas, w których zostały miejsca i kazał jej wybrać jakaś dla siebie. Rocky na chybił trafił wybrała jakieś trzy szkoły; dwie pierwsze okazały się być szkołami, do których już się nie dostała, ostatnia wydawała się interesująca. Kiedy Rock wybrała się tam, w celu złożenia dokumentacji, zainteresowała się nią sama dyrektorka. Po krótkiej rozmowie poprostu przyjęła Night do szkoły, do klasy o profilu artystycznym. Liceum Osobowość Sarkastyczna Kiedy ktoś w otoczeniu Night powie coś głupiego, klacz po prostu nie potrafi się powstrzymać od sarkazmu. Idiotyczne komentarze czy przejawy cudzego braku inteligencji zawsze ją prowokują do zjadliwego krytykowania i nieszczerego podziwu, wynikających z użycia sarkazmu. Mimo iż wypowiedzi z użyciem go Rock akcentuje inaczej, niż te zwyczajne, wiele kucyków, nie potrafi rozpoznać, kiedy klacz mówi szczerze, a kiedy nie do końca. Impulsywna Kiedy jakiś pomysł pojawi się w główce klaczy, Nighty natychmiast chce go wprowadzić w życie - nawet nie zastanawia się, czy jest dobry. Bardzo często działa pod wpływem impulsu, skutkiem czego, gdy ów wpływ się skończy, klaczy brakuje motywacji, by dokończyć co zaczęła. Kiedy ktoś jej dokuczy, natychmiast odgryza się, często trochę zbyt ostro. Jej działania są często nieadekwatne do sytuacji, przykładowo gdy rywalizuje z kimś, a ten ktoś mówi, że z nią wygra, zamiast odgryźć my się słownie potrafi rzucić się na delikwenta z pięściami. Otwarta Niewrażliwa Bardzo zazdrosna Pewna siebie Nightrock nie boi się mówić, co naprawdę myśli. Rzadko kiedy przejmuje się zdaniem innych. Nietolerancyjna Tak. Nightrok jest nietolerancyjna i to potwornie. Akceptuje kucyki chore i okaleczone, choć może nie okazuje im dużo współczucia, nie przeszkadza jej większość ras innych niż kucyki... Ale homoseksualizmu nie. I jej z tym dobrze. Uważa, że takie związki są poprostu chore, i że nieprawdą jest, że niektórzy poprostu takimi się rodzą. Według Nightrock każdy rodzi się normalny, chociaż niektórzy wychowują się w warunkach sprzyjających różnego rodzaju patologiom. Nie znaczy to jednak, że ktoś MUSI być gejem. Można wznieść się ponad to, co wynosi się z domu, jeśli ma się dostatecznie dużo siły woli. A można pójść na zboczoną łatwiznę i promować związki "jednorodne". Gdyby jednak takie związki są normalne i naturalne, po co na świecie istnieją klacze i ogiery?Powyższy tekst jest jedynie wyrażeniem moich własnych poglądów, nie ma na celu naruszenia niczyich praw ani narzucenia komuś mojego punktu widzenia. Nie dyskutujcie na ten temat, nie zmienicie mojego zdania. Umiejętności Gra na gitarze basowej Nightrock dostała pierwszą gitarę basową prawie pół roku po otrzymaniu pierwszej elektrycznej. Miała nadzieję, że już pierwszego dnia będzie w stanie grać jak jej idol - ale po paru nieudanych próbach zrozumiała, że musi po prostu zacząć się uczyć. Co ciekawe, dosłownie chwilę po tym znalazła w internecie dwie tabulatury na swoim poziomie. Po trzech dniach nauczyła się grać pierwszą piosenkę - to znaczy nauczyła się przyciskać struny w odpowiedni sposób, tempo jej gry wciąż pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Po miesiącu od dostania basu na dobre opanowała czytanie tabulatury i nauczyła się grać w całości pierwszą piosenkę - z refrenem, ze zwrotką, z ztw. bridge i z solówką"21 guns" Green Day'a, polecam xD. Kolejne piosenki uświadomiły jej, że tempo jej gry na basie pozostawia jeszcze wiele do życzenia; owszem, z większością piosenek radziła sobie, ale niektóre były dla niej za szybkie. Zaczęła nad tym pracować i jednocześnie powoli zaczęła układać akompaniamenty na basie do swoich piosenek. Gra na gitarze klasycznej Klasyczna gitara była pierwszym instrumentem, z ktorym klacz miała do czynienia. Już jako małe źrebię słuchała, jak jej tato gra na owym instrumencie, a kiedy nauczyła się chodzić, próbowała nawet do tego akompaniować, fałszując na syntezatorze. W podstawówce wiele razy przymierzała się do lekcji gitary, ale, przez swoje wątpliwe poczucie czasu, nigdy na takie zajęcia nie dotarła. Dopiero w drugiej klasie gimnazjum postanowiła nauczyć się grać na gitarze, bowiem znalazła w książce do muzyki chwyty gitarowe, a była pod wrażeniem przyszłego ulubionego zespołu. Po dłuższym czasie znalazła schowaną na szafie gitarę klasyczną taty i zaczęła się uczyć grać. Początkowo nawet nie rozumiała, w którą stronę należy trzymać gitarę, ale potem, powoli, krok po kroku, zaczęła ogarniać instrument, pierwsze melodyjki zaczęły jej wychodzić. Pod koniec gimnazjum grała już tak dobrze, że zaproponowała swojej wychowawczyni, iż wystąpi ze swoją gitarą na zakończenie rocku szkolnego, nauczycielka jednak odrzuciła ten pomysł. Night wciąż doskonali swoje umiejętności gry na gitarze klasycznej. Gra na gitarze elektrycznej Nighty dostała pierwszą gitarę elektryczną w wieku 15 lat (a więc wczesniej niż basową), na Wigilię Serdeczności. Już od pierwszego dnia posiadania jej grała całkiem w porządku - aczkolwiek w taki sposób, w jaki gra się na gitarze klasycznej. Na przestrzeni kolejnego roku nauczyła się jednak robić to również we właściwy sposób, więc obecnie gra bardzo dobrze, nie czerpie jednak z tego tak wielkiej przyjemności jak z grania na basie. Kilka razy brała udział w konkursach gry na gitarze elektrycznej, ale nigdy nie osiągnęła w nich żadnego wysokiego wyniku. Rock jest jednak zadowolona ze swoich umiejętności w dziedzinie gry na tym instrumencie i w zupełności jej one wystarczają. Co ciekawe, zanim klacz dostała bas, próbowała grać na gitarze elektrycznej w taki sposób, w jaki gra się na basie. Śpiewanie Nightrock nie ma może głosu swojego ulubionego wokalisty, zdolnego zaśpiewać niezwykle wysokie tony, ale również ma niczego sobie głos. Zaczęła śpiewać jak tylko zaczęła mówić. Wiele razy występowała na szkolnych i przedszkolnych akademiach, właśnie śpiewając. Przez dlugi czas robiła to głównie dlatego, bo lubiła, ale w pewnym momencie zdecydowała, że zacznie robić to na poważnie. No i zaczęła; uczyła się różnych, coraz trudniejszych piosenek i śpiewała je w różnej tonacji, czasem improwizowała, uczyła się wokalizacji... Obecnie śpiewa bardzo dobrze i jest prawie pewna, że w swoim przyszłym zespole będzie na wokalu. No i oczywiście na basie! Pisanie piosenek Zacznijmy od retrospekcji: Computer Master wrócił do domu parę godzin po obiedzie. Otworzył drzwi prowadzące z przedpokoju do salonu w ich małym, Canterlockim mieszkanku. Tuż za wrotami stała piecioletnia, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Nightrock. Już od progu wolała: "Tato, tato, napisałam swoją pierwszą piosenkę!". Kiedy zaciekawiony Master wyraził chęć usłyszenia jej, Night stanęła w pozie godnej prawdziwego artysty i zaśpiewała: Tak, to była właśnie moja... To znaczy Nightrock pierwsza piosenka. Treść może nie jest błyskotliwa, jest też trochę za dużo wyrazów dźwiękonaśladowczych, ale jednak pierwsza piosenka to zawsze pierwsza piosenka. Co ciekawe mała Rock już wiedziała, że będzie pisać kolejne"(...) napisałam swoją pierwszą piosenkę!". Przed pójściem do szkoły, Night nie pisała za dużo tekstów, dopiero w wieku siedmiu lat zaczęła dość intensywnie komponować. Początkowo jej piosenki nie były zbyt skomplikowanego tekstu czy melodii, ale na przestrzeni sześciu lat nauki w podstawówceNighty poszła do szkoły w wieku siedmiu lat i chodziła kolejno do 6 klas podstawówki, 3 klas gimnazjum i 3 klas liceum. To taka informacja dla osób idących nową podstawą programową xD utwory robiły się trudniejsze i poważniejsze. W pierwszej klasie gimnazjum Rock napisała pierwszą piosenkę, która miała zostać zaśpiewana na scenie. Kawałek ten nosił tytuł "Szara rzeczywistość" i dotyczył problemów zabieganej, kucykowej społeczności. Po paru latach klacz uznała, że zaliczałby się do soulu. Dopóki była to nowiutka, świeżo napisana piosenka, Night uważała ją za dzieło sztuki, ale po pewnym czasie dostrzegła wady "Szarej rzeczywistości" i wyrzuciła ją do kosza. Przez połowę pierwszej klasy gimnazjum Rocky pisała beznadziejne popowe i soulowe kawałki, doskonale wiedząc, że stać ją na więcej. Przełom nastąpił pewnego pięknego wieczoru, kiedy przypadkiem natrafiła w necie na wzmianki o pewnym zespole rockowym. Zakochała się w ich stylizacjach, a także w ich stylu muzycznym. Zaczęła pisać rockowe oraz metalowe kawałki i odkryła, że ma do tego talent. Obecnie pisze bardzo dużo takich piosenek, a także, korzystając z umiejętności gry na różnych gitarach, pisze do nich akompaniamenty. Jazda na deskorolce Deskorolki zazwyczaj są kojarzone ze skejterami czy kimś takim, Nightrock jest jednak żywym dowodem, że i metalowcy czasem na nich jeżdżą. Klacz bardzo lubi jeździć na desce, szczególnie na tzw. fiszce, chociaż bardzo irytuje ją fakt, że taka deska jest w obecnych czasach modna - a Rock nie lubi być modna. Błękitnooka chciałaby nauczyć się jeździć na klasycznej desce, ale w bardziej wyczynowy sposób - niestety, jak narazie triki nie wychodzą jej, chociaż klacz dużo nad nimi pracuje. Pieczenie i gotowanie Anty-umiejętności Szycie Sporty związane z piłką Opieka nad dziećmi Opieka nad zwierzętami Przegrywanie Malowanie Relacje Mama Tato Danse Créative i Magic Symphony Wujek i ciocia Block Builder i Icy Power Kuzyn i kuzynka Wondercash Nightrock poznała go właściwie przez przypadek, w trakcie szukania liceum dla siebie Chyba... Jeszcze wymyślę Dark Cylindair Nightrock zwróciła uwagę na charakterystyczny, metalowy styl Cylindair już w pierwszej klasie gimnazjum i podziwiała ją za ów styl oraz genialne rysunki z grafitti. Dark najprawdopodobniej to zauważyła, bo próbowała zagadywać Rocky. Była jednak dość specyficzną osobą, dlatego szary pegaz źle odczytał jej intencje i uznał, że Cylindair, podobnie jak Love i Blonde, chce ją poniżyć. Na Dark najprawdopodobniej podziałało to jak płachta na byka, bo rzeczywiście zaczęła poniżać Rock. Klacz znienawidziła koleżankę. Przez cały czas nauki w gimnazjum nie doszło między nimi do rzadnego pozytywnego kontaktu. Niedługo przed pójściem Nightrock do pierwszej klasy liceum klaczy zaczęły śnić się dziwne sny. Dziwne, bo ich bohaterką była właśnie Cylindair. Wszystkie łączyło to, że w przedstawionym przez nie świecie Nightrock albo próbowała zaprzyjaźnić się z Cylindair, albo klacze już się przyjaźniły. Fakt faktem, taka przyjaźń miałaby potencjał ze względu na łączący kuce ukochany gatunek muzyki i ukochany zespół, ale przecież klacze nigdy się nie lubiły, a w dodatku Rock nie widziała się z Dark od przynajmniej roku. Niemniej jednak zaczęła żałować, że nie zaprzyjaźniła się ze starszą koleżanką kiedy mogła. Postanowiła to naprawić - namierzyła Cylindair w pewnym serwisie internetowym... I na tym koniec. Dlaczego? Nightrock, mimo swojej buntowniczej natury i odwagi poprostu bała się napisać do koleżanki czy zaprosić ją do znajomych. Bo co jeśli Dark już nie lubi tego zespołu? Co jeśli nigdy nie lubiła Night? Klacz pełna wątpliwości patrzyła na tak długo szukany link do profilu koleżanki. Wystarczy kliknąć w link i zaprosić do znajomych, nie ważne, co będzie dalej - ale właśnie ta najprostsza czynność była dla Nighty niewykonalna. Początkowo klacz zrezygnowała - ale wkrótce potem zaczęły ją dręczyć wyrzuty sumienia. Postanowiła spróbować jeszcze raz. Przełamała się, znów odnalazła profil Cylindair i zaprosiła ją do znajomych. Jakież było jej zdumienie kiedy Dark... Przyjęła zaproszenie! Nighty napisała do niej i klacze szybko odkryły wspólny język. Po dosłownie paru minutach rozmawiały ze sobą jak przyjaciółki. Dzieliły się pasjami, pogadały trochę o liceum, odkryły, że mają dwóch wspólnych idoli oraz że obie grają na basie... Nighty chciała nawet spotkać się z koleżanką "na żywo", ale okazało się, że Cylindair jest na wakacjach w dość odległym mieście Equestrii. Miracle Pewnego pięknego dnia Miracle postanowiła pojechać do Canterlotu, na pewne warsztaty związane ze sztuką. Oczywiście jak postanowiła, tak zrobiła. Dotarłszy na miejsce z zachwytem spojrzała na piękne miasto. Tak, Canterlot był idealnym miejscem na siedzibę księżniczek. Ich pałac wyglądał wprost cudownie, skąpany w promieniach południowego słońca. Wieże wznosiły się majestatycznie między chmurami, których tego dnia było na niebie stosunkowo niewiele, białe, ozdobione niesamowitymi wprost zdobieniami ściany odbijały światło słoneczne, lśniąc nieziemsko. Miracle dostrzegła w oknach witraże i przemknęło jej przez głowę, że wewnątrz zamku musi być jeszcze magiczniej - bądź co bądź gra świateł odbitych od miliona kolorowych witraży musi być niesamowita! Klacz otrząsnęła się z rozważań. Przecież nie przyjechała tu, by podziwiać architekturę! Wyciągnęła z torby mapę i z jej pomocą dotarła do budynku, w którym miała odbyć się jej impreza. Budowla jednak nie wyglądała na taką, do której ktoś w ostatnim czasie wchodził. Łagodnie mówiąc była w totalnej ruinie. Jedyną nową rzeczą zdawała się być wisząca na obdrapanych drzwiach biała kartka papieru. Miracle poszła do niej. Z treści wynikało, iż spotkanie, na które przyjechała zostało odwołane, gdyż po ostatnim huraganie, który nawiedził Canterlot, budynek został poważnie zniszczony, a organizatorów nie było stać na wynajęcie nowego. Miracle odeszła od kartki z niezadowolonym wyrazem pyszczka. Co teraz? Nie opłacało się wracać do domu, gdyż miała wynajęte miejsce noclegowe w hotelu. Postanowiła więc poszukać jakiegoś zajęcia - przecież nie mogłaby cały dzień oglądać nawet najpiękniejszych zamków! Propozycja zajęcia dosłownie spadła jej z nieba. Nie wiadomo skąd bowiem, nadleciała ulotka, reklamująca Gabinet Osobliwości znajdujący się dosłownie kilka przecznic dalej. Klacz, zaintrygowana enigmatyczną nazwą poszła we wskazane miejsce. Stał tam ogromny wóz, pomalowany na krzykliwe kolory z napisem Gabinet Osobliwości, a obok niego - równie krzykliwie ubrany kucyk. Natychmiast spostrzegł Miracle i podbiegł do niej. Przedstawił się jako Fancy Inventor i zaproponował zwiedzenie swojego Gabinetu - w dodatku absolutnie za darmo. Klacz uznała go za dziwaka, ale z ciekawości weszła do wozu. Czego tam nie było! Różne artefakty i bezużyteczne przedmioty, magiczne świecidełka i zwyczajne talerze a w jednym rogu był nawet ogromny portret Hrabiego Hoofculi, ktory podobno był kucykowampirem. Miracle patrzyła właśnie na ów portret, gdy nagle usłyszała głośny wybuch śmiechu tuż obok siebie. Zerknęła na bok. Obok niej stała szara klacz z rudą grzywą. To właśnie ona okazywała głośno swoją radość. Po chwili przestała. Dostrzegła stojącą obok jednorożkę i wyznała, że zawsze ją śmieszą wyobrażenia kucy o kucykowampirach. Miracle z zaciekawieniem spytała, dlaczego, a z tego prostego pytania wywiązała się duża, żywa rozmowa. Wychodząc z Gabinetu Osobliwości klacze czuły, że się zaprzyjaźniły. Rozchodząc się wymieniły się adresami i numerami telefonów i do dziś utrzymują kontakt. Ciekawostki *Uwielbia rock i metal i wręcz nienawidzi popu oraz rapu *Bardzo rzadko szczerze się uśmiecha *Jej ulubionym żywiołem jest ogień (chciałaby nim władać) *Kocha swój bas bardziej niż swojego brata *Niektóry twierdzą, że jest kucyko-wampirem. Rock nigdy tego nie potwierdziła, ale nie powiedziała też, że nie *Potrafi z paru butelek po wodzie, kilku kartonów i folii aluminiowej zrobić kompletną zbroję *Zazwyczaj sama przycina swoją grzywkę i ogon *Bardzo lubi straszne historie i horrory *Pisze własne piosenki od bardzo dawna, a mimo to jak dotąd nigdy nigdzie żadnej nie zaprezentowała *Kiedy była źrebakiem, bardzo często udawała, że jej pluszaki są gitarami elektrycznymia to akurat robiła moja siostra a nie ja, ale... Nighty może xD *Ma urodziny urodziny 6 lutego *Uwielbia wystawiać język i lizać różne rzeczynie, kucyków nie liże... Zwykle... *Jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie pocałowała i chce, aby tak zostało *Jej nowa wersja jest podobna do pewnego rockmana. Wiem o tym i nie robię tego, bo zgapiam od niego stylówę, tylko dlatego, że jest moim idolem i ja (a więc i moja ponysona) chcę, żeby postronni o tym wiedzieli. Cytaty Galeria Przypisy